The perfect Storm
by Zenet
Summary: This are the adventures of Zenet and Airy as dragons. How their adventures filled with mischief and randomness of the two leave skylands marked. Co-written with Air Spirit. (Yeah, summary sucks)


** This is a story about me and Airy on an epic adventure filled with our randomness, hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Dragon Peak. Dragons soared through the skies, and walked on the various islands. The sun shone bright, and a dragon darted in and out of the fluffy white clouds, blowing past others.

She was a medium sized dragon with feathers, (light blue and cyan) instead of scales. Long tail and medium wing span. The feathers on her wings were lighter, and more sensitive. Her eyes were brown and her head had flat ear-like feathers.

Her long whip like tail swished behind her, and her feathers rustled in the wind whipping around her.

The dragon spun around a cloud, her brown eyes bright.

On an island near, where the air dragon was flying, another air dragon sat, staring intently at a rock. She was agreen, medium dragoness, she had feathery wings, and around the head a crown of feathers, golden tigerlike stripes, and another set of stripes in a sea blue color. A peridot necklace, her tail ended with a bunch of feathers that looked like a thin feather duster, and shiny emerald green eyes.

The island was small and had a tree, a small pond, and some rocks. It was big enough for a chompy pod if left unchecked.

The crown of feathers on her head, rustled slightly in the breeze. She carefully placed her snout on the rock, and opened it, and started to gnaw on it.

The other dragon, the flying one, flipped into the air, and landed softly on the edge of the island the rock chewing dragon was on.

She looked at the dragon, curiously tilting her head to the side. The feathers on her head, were spiked up due to the exciting fly.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" She asked the rock chewing dragon.

"Hm?" The dragon turned to her, taking her mouth off the rock. "Oh. I do it all the time, it feeds my random mind." She said smiling.

The air dragon nodded. "I'm Airla. Call me Airy." She said happily. "And you?" She couldn't help it. She was too friendly.

"Oh me? I'm Zenet." The rock chewing dragon replied. Airy looked at her, slightly interested in her tiger stripes.

"Your Air?" She asked.

"Yep." Zenet replied grinning. The ear-feathers by the sides of her head perked up.

"How did you get them?" Airy asked.

"These?" Zenet said looking at her stripes. "I've got these since..." She trailed off staring blankly at the sky. The world zoned out.

"Yes?" Airy inquired.

Zenet shook her head quickly the feathers on her head bristling. "Never mind that. Wait, what kind of dragon are you, anyway?" Zenet said examining the dragon in front of her. The rock long forgotten.

"What me?" Airy asked. "I'm a... I'm the only feathered dragon other than you I've met, but your appearance is different. I don't know what I am. And with this..." she beckoned to her tail. "There is not matches. No other dragon does look like me."

She sighed. "What about you?"

"Me?" Zenet said the sides of her feather crown perking up like ears. "I have no idea!" She answered beaming. Then looked to the left, then right in a more serious manner. "I'm not from Skylands." She said a bit nervous. "And I'm not a dragon. Well, this is how I look as a dragon, but I don't even know how to call what I really am."

Airy's long, light-blue, bunny like ears flattened then straightened again. "Wow. That's awesome. I'm just strange. I can fly up really super high, and never blow up or get major head aches or whatever. And my wings are powerful against any kind of winds... where are you from then?" She asked.

That question struck a nerve. "I don't want to talk about it... My past... Its _far_ darker than the past of Cynder, the skylander." She said with her head hanging low. "I can control all elements, even light, darkness, and a lot of others. I also can read minds, but I never do it. I'm also like a goddess compared to how my people were... but I was treated like a beast. Never fitted in. Grew up in the forest. The King tried to kill me at every chance he got..."

Airy was quiet. She flattened her ears against her head, thinking. "I'm so sorry for asking. I'm sorry. If you want I can go away. I'm just too nosey for my own good." She mumbled. "But you have to know something... you're really not a beast."

She flattened her wings against herself.

"Ah, the past is the past." Zenet said wisely. Then, any trace of wiseness was wiped away as Zenet's eyes widened, ears perked up. "My rock!" She looked around, jumped and rolled on her back, chewing the stone.

"What the?..." Airy said staring dumbfounded dropping one ear.

Then, Zenet threw the rock and got up beaming. "So, where are we going, partner?"

"Partner?"

"Duh, I wanna go with you." Zenet rolled her eyes. "Where to?"

Airy shrugged.

"Hey, wanna go with me to meet my friends?" Zenet said beaming and waving her tail like a dog.

"Sure, who are they?" Airy looked interested.

"Ah, you'll see. I love to play at their Island." Zenet said a bit wisely.

Airy nodded. She adjusted her ears up and down, her eyes bright. _'A friend! A partner!'_ Airy's never had a friend before!

"What do you mean you've never had a friend before?" Zenet asked her, and then realized she'd said that aloud.

"Well, I've never had one... and yeah... let's go." Airy sighed, spreading her wings and smiling.  
"You lead the way." She said, flicking her tail.

"Okeydokey!" Zenet spread her wings, which are quite big, and took flight. "Follow me, we'll be there soon if we fly full speed." Airy nodded and followed.

"How are your friends like?"

"Ah-ah. You'll know 'em when you see 'em." Zenet said flicking a claw with her eyes closed.

Airy nodded, smiling to herself. "Wanna see a cool thing to do with a cloud?" She asked, as they flew.

"Sure!" Zenet beamed.

Airy soared up high and let her wings go slack when she was far above a huge fluffy white cloud. She fell back into it, and flew back up to Zenet, and continued along side her.

"You remind me of the pegasus' from Cloudsdale." Zenet said looking at her new partner.

"Where is Cloudsdale?" Airy asked curious.

"Oh, another dimension. Quite literally."

"Pegasus? Hm." Airy let her mind wander.

* * *

After flying for a few hours, Airy deep in tought, and Zenet yelling random stuff, and diving into clouds, (she crashed in one, though, due to a rock being in it) they reached an Island, an island with a strange building in the upper part that shot an infinite laser up to the sky.

Airy stared dumbfounded. "Is that?..."

"Yup. Welcome to The Ruins, pal!" Zenet said beaming.

"So, your friends are... Skylanders?" Airy asked excitedly smiling.

Zenet nodded. "Mhm."

"That's awesome."

They landed in the docks by the side of the stairs. The only skylander near was Hex, who was sitting on a box. Then Zenet yelled "I'M BAAAAACK!"

"Great news." Hex said sarcastically rolling her white eyes.

Airy tilted her head at Hex, sensing something scary around her. "H-hi." She muttered.

Airy hid behind Zenet, only her head to be seen. "Is she evil?" She whispered.

Zenet snorted. "Not so much... When I'm around..." The green dragoness grinned. A hint of mischief on her eyes.

"Who is she?" Hex asked glancing at the blue dragoness.

"My new friend!" Zenet answered, not catching Hex's point. "Soooo, what have you been up to?" Zenet said tilting her head to the side.

"Not much. Enjoying my you-free vacations. Which just ended."

"C'mon, Airy. She's not so bad when you know her."

Airy timidly blinked at Hex. "So your a skylander?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." The sorceress replied, rolling her eyes like it was obvious.

"Oh okay." Airy smiled slightly. She twirled her long tail in continuous circles, a habit that never died. "So, What element are you?" She asked Hex.

"Undead. What? Do I look like an idiot element?" She asked raising a brow.

"Pretty much." Zenet snickered covering her mouth with her wing. Airy chuckled as well. Hex scoffed.

"Pfft, don't act like 'I'm boring', everyone knows you're worse than Sunburn and Camo sometimes. Specially around Rider."

Hex opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

"Ouch..." Airy whistled.

"Oh shut up." Hex snapped blushing lightly. Then Zenet, without warning, ran like lightning up the stairs yelling. "YA HEARD IT! IIII'M BAAAACK!"

Airy just stared at the upper part of the stairs.

Airy then slowly walked onto it, and up into the ruins. Zenet was running/flying around past unsuspecting skylanders, yelling. They jumped in surprise.

Zenet twirled laughing then dived into the water of the beach. Stealth chased down the stairs, Chill and Sprocket following to meet their partner in crime. Airy just stared... _AGAIN_.

She didn't know what to do, so she flew back down to the beach, landng in the sand and sitting on her hunches in the sand. She wrapped her tail around her and watched the action.

After a few seconds, the 3 skylander girls sat in the sand by Airy's side. "She always forgets what happens to her after a minute underwater." Stealth said calmly. After a minute, there was a bright blue light from underwater. And a muffled yell. Airy wanted to jump in, but Chill grabbed her paw smiling.

"Chill out. Its fine." Airy looked, then Zenet jumped out. Her normally green scales and feathers were a deep sea blue. Her golden stripes were cyan, and her blue stripes were a mossy green. Her scales were now somewhat like a water dragon's. She WAS a water dragon.

Airy tilted her head. "Zenet?" She asked, looking at the three other Skylanders and the now water, dragoness.

She wiggled her tail into the sand, and flattened and unflattened her ears. Habits habits.

"Yup! ^^" I tend to forget that." She grinned sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "My main power is Air, but this happens when I stay for a while in another element. Remember what I told you? That's why this happens."

Airy nodded. "I wish I could do that." She swished her tail around, careful not to hit others around her.

Then Airy looked to her left and, out of nowhere, Trigger Happy was sitting with a pair of 3D glasses and a box full of popcorn. Airy was confused. "How did you get here without me noticing?" Trigger Happy answered by laughing like there's no tomorrow.

Airy continued to stare at him, tilting her head to the side. Then she quickly whipped him in the back lightly. Why? She had an urge to. Though it was pretty interesting.

His ears dropped and pouted looking at her with his big eyes. She felt sorry, he looked cute, tough. "Oh, I-I didn't-" She stammered before being cut off.

"Want popcorn?" He offered smiling again.

"YEEESSS!" Zenet jumped on the sand and dug her paw in the box. Airy did the same, calmly, of course.

She smiled, crewing on it. Buttery and salty. Mm.

"So, your what element?" She asked Trigg, tilting her head again. She looked at the two gold guns in the sand behind the gremlin.

He only answered laughing. Sprocket answered instead. "Tech. And he's insane."

Airy nodded. "I bet he's not that insane, just insane laughing. Like every things funny. Positive sort of?" She tried.

"Nnnno." Sprocket answered. "You should have been here when Zen and Pop Fizz turned me into a mutant cat.

Airy stiffled some laughter. _'Mutant cat! Ha!' _Airy thought laughing mentally.

"Oh." She said instead.

"You should have seen when she tried to turn Gill Grunt into sushi!" Chill snickered.

"Hahaha. Sooo funny." Sprocket said sarcastically.

"You gotta admit someone was spying on you for a while when that happened." Stealth said putting special attention to 'spying'.

"Shut up!" Sprocket glared at her friend.

Yo, that. Was. EPIC!" Zenet sighed remembering.

Airy smiled. "Sounds cool." Airy said, but felt her heart ache. She had a friend now but hearing all these stories made her feel like she had nothing at all. No good memories, just flying lonely.

Zenet didn't read her friends' mind, but she could sense how she felt. "Airy, say 'Bye.' to the past. Here you'll fit in just fine. Don't worry." She pulled Airy in a hug. Trigg in the middle hugging Airy as well.

She smiled at them both. "Okay."

She sat back down and sighed. "So now what?"

"Hmm..." Zenet held a claw on her chin thinking. "I've got it!" She snapped her claws smiling. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She called Airy very happy. Zenet then flew up high and due to the wind turned back to her normal version. Airy followed.

"Where are we going now?" Airy asked catching up with the hyper dragoness.

"To one of my islands."

* * *

**Airy's A/N:**

**We were thinking of us as dragons and... boom!**

* * *

**My A/N:**

**This is how we are as dragons. Well, my OC and Airy's. I beg you people, _please_ review.**


End file.
